


Curses, Foiled Again!

by sahem62896



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahem62896/pseuds/sahem62896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the warped mind of Lemuel Idzik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses, Foiled Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Oz Drabble Tree Gives Love a Bad Name](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/56160.html) drabble tree.... and the first Idzic-fic in the AO3 fandom (I think)!

When he had heard the news that Oz was being evacuated, he'd hid under the stairs. He was so sure that the package that had turned a maximum security prison into a toxic waste dump was the bullet that has his name on it and the answer to his prayers. But the bastards had yanked him out from his hiding place and thrown him on the bus with the others.

 _It's not fair... it's just not fair._

Looking out the window, Idzik saw his own anguished face reflected in the glass and Oz rolling away behind him into the distance.


End file.
